Sword Art Online: Sisters In Blood
by PandaDerpz
Summary: It was just a game, right? And yet here they are fighting to keep their lives. Join Valerie and Alexis as the take on the game of sao.


It had started as such a normal day for Valerie James and her bestfriend Alexis Morgan. The two had rushed home after school to play their newest game: Sword Art Online. Valerie had stripped herself free of her school uniform and changed into a long black V neck shirt and a pair of shorts. Alexis too emerged from the room dressed in a yellow pj set. "Ready?" Valeria asked, she had set on a blanket fort on the ground for their comfort and had plunged in their Nerve Gear respectivly and inserted the game cartridge. "Yea! I'm so excited. Everyone at school hasn't stopped talking about it."

"Well let's cut the chit chat and get started." Alexis nodded laying down beside her. The two locked hands together so they wouldn't get seperated upon entering the game. "OK on three...one." Valerie sighed deeply. "Two..."

"Three.."

"LINK START!" the two practically scream at the top of their lungs. All at once they were enveloped by a white light that spiraled into a rainbow burst of colors. They chose english for their language although both girls spoke fluent Japanese courtesy of school and a language class they had taken together. A screen asking for their name appeared of both of their screens, "I'm going to choose the name...Krystal!" Alexis declared typing the name in. "What about you?"

Valerie nodded to her friend even though she knew she couldn't see her. "Sable, yea Sable. Remember ok? Just in case this doesn't work." Alexis nodded but realizing Valeria couldn't see gave a reassuring squeeze of the han. "Yea, ok." the girl continued on with creating their characters and making sure their timing was perfect entered the game. It was a strange feeling as they were ripped from reality and placed in the game. "This is amazing." Valerie or Sable gasped looking at her surrounding. Everything looked so real! No mater how closely she looked she couldn't detect a single pixel.

"Phew, it worked! I was really worried we were going to get seperated." Krystal sighed in relief. Sable took in her dark skinned friends appearance. She was much taller than her irl self and her body more curvy. Her normal dark brown hair was now a deep maroon color and split into two long piftails on top of her head. She wore a yellow bandeau along with khaki, baggy loose pants that scrunched at her knee's. Over her top she wore a dark brown coat with fur lining and dark brown fingerless gloves. Her usual brown eyes were now a mossy green color. She looked incredible! Sable hardly recongnized her anymore. Alexis aka Krystal also noted her friends new appearance. Her medium blond hair was now much longer and pulled into a high ponytail. She worse a long sleeved black a purple striped corset with steel gauntlets and steel breastplate. She chose trip pants adored with mutiple chains and zippers and a pair of combat boots. She also wore a choker around her neck with a purple jewel in the middle.

Other than her attire and hair she looked relatively the same. Sable had always been tall and had a womanly body and the prettiest blue eyes. Krystal used to feel so little compared to her but she now knew better, and Sable was the one to help her come to realize it. "Wow! You look amazing Valer...err Sable! Purple is definitely your color. The blond smiled, "You think so? You look amazing as well Krystal." she grinned emphasizing her name. "Look at this place Krys, it's so hard to believe we're actually in the game."

"I know but we aren't going to get anywhere standing around all day. Let's hit the shops and see if we can get any better weapons than these. It seems like the curreny here is Col and by the looks of it we have just enough to spare. Afterwards we can head over to the fields and hunt some boar for experience."

"Good idea, let's go." Krystal and Sable walked around taking in all the sights of the Town of Beginnings. Their was many players frolicking aroung each as excited as they were. As they walked Sable noticed a shop that stood out from the rest. "Krystal this way!" she said as she pulled her friend into the shop. Behind they counter was a man with blond hair and dark gray eyes, he seemed young and was dressed in a black button down. "How you ladies doing?" he asked with light voice, "If you're looking for weapons you've come to the right shop."

Krystal smiled, "How'd you know?" she giggled, always the flirt she is, "But my friend and I are looking for something more flashy, per say. Got anything like that?"

"Flashy huh? Let me take a look in the back cutie."

"Thank you kindly." she winked. Sable shook her head and laughed lowly. Ever since she met Krystal she'd been a flirt and it ended with so many boys having their heart broken. If only they realized Krystal didn't play that side of the field.

"I think I got just the thing for you girls." the nameless man grinned making a slash in the air and pulling up his inventory. "Just a sec...and there! So, those flashy enough or what?"

"Holy shit!" Krystal squeeled equipping the long curved sword. The steel blade was supported by a golden base encrusted with rubies. As she held the sword in the light it seemed to emit an aura and pure perfection. It was definitely flashy, that's for sure. "This is a sexy ass weapon! What did you get Sable?" Sable though not as obvious as Krystal was too transfixed on her weapon. It was a single headed scythe adorned in a dark black velvet with a red ribbon tied tightly around the tip. The head of scythe had a shape cut out of it that resembled a jagged bite. "It's amazing" Sable said giving it a swing "And so light. You made this yourself?"

"Yes ma'am! Do me a favor though, these ain't your typical weapons so don't go flashing them around ok? People will get suspicious real quick. Besides, you are't quite high enough level to fully utilize them anyway. So for now you'll have to use these swords." the swords were nothing compared to Krystal's scimitar or Sable's scythe. None the less Krystal accepted the katana and Sable the broadsword. "Thanks a lot um..."

"Call me Liam! It's not often I get a couple of pretty girls such as yourself in here so your first visits on the house." he winked towards Krystal who giggled and flicked a lock of hair. "First time huh? What makes you hink we'll come back stud?"

"Because I'm declaring myself as your personal black smith, got it? Now get on out of here before all the good huntin spots are taken."

"Yes sir! Bye Liam!"

"Come on flirts a lot. We got some levelling up to do if we want to start using those weapons and besides, I have a shit ton of homeworkd to do tonight." the girl waved a farewell to Liam and set out to the fields where they found a relatively empty spot. "See those boar over there? Their low leveled which means easy kill and easy experience.I figured we hunt for a few hours, stock up on supplies, grab something to eat and check into a inn before signing off for the day."

"Sounds good to me." Krystal grinned grabbing her sword. "Cover me kay? See that boar to the right? I'm going in." Sable nodded preparing her own sword in case her friend needed back up. Despite her personality and appearance Krystal was a monster when it came to battling. Stirring up a battle cry she charged forward with her sword drawn slding to the side as the boar charged her. "I'm going to make bacon out of you!"

Krystal grinned as the boar dug it's feet in the ground and charged forward. She waited as the pig drew closer before raising her sword and slicing downward on the pig. The low levelled beast squeeled before bursting into hundreds of colorful shards. "Hah! Am I good or what?!"

"OK she hulk stepped aside and let me on in some of the action!" Sable hesistated not as she charged one of the boars and slammed her swords into it's side. "These are too easy!" she grinned slamming a boot into another one as it reared towards her. While Sable was distracted by the pig in front she rushed around her friend and impaled another approaching hog. For an hour they battled the fearless pigs, even going up three levels. Krystal was the first to tire out having finished the last of the enless boar onslaught. "Hey Sable let's call it quits for now. I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Same here. Let's log out for the night and we can order a pizza and go over a strategy for tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me!" Krystal swiped her finger and pressed where the logout button should have been. "Hey," she knitted her brows together "Where's the logout button? Hey Sable."

"I know, I know...weird. Do you think it's glitch?"

"I don't kno.. her what's going on?! Sable?!"

"Grab my hand!" the blond yelled locking hands with the frieghtened girl. Suddenly a white light enveloped them and they were teleported to a dome filled with thousands of confused and startled people. "Sable what's going one?" Krystal panicked beside her, holding onto her friend for dear life. "Krystal...up there!" Sable pointed into the sky where a giant warning sign could be seen. Suddenly the sign began to drip..blood?! The blood oozed forming a red cloaked finger with red gloves. A red hue emitted trough out the dome. The girls huddle close together, this wasn't no glitch.

"Is that the game master?"

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

"I'm scared." a girl whimpered cuddling close to a sandy haired boy, "Don't worry it's just the opening game ceremony." he reassured but Sable didn't think so.

"Attention players. I welcome you to my world! My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment I am in control of this world." Sable gasped. Akihiko Kayaba? That name sounded so familiar. "I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menue, the log out menue. Let me assure you that this is not a defect of the game." he said showing his own menue. "I repeat this is not a defect. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be."

"H-he's not serious...right Sable?"

"I think he is Krystal.."

"You cannot log yourselves out of SAO and no one on the outside will be able to shutdown or remove the Nerve Gear from your head. If anyone attempts to a transmitter inside your Nerve Gear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull and destroy your brain and ending your life." Krysyal's grip tightened on Sable's arm and the girl heaved a heavy sigh, Sable too was at a loss for words. The couple fro vefore tried to leave but the dome prevented them from doing so. "This guys serious.."

"Despire the warning families of some of the players have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear an unfortunate decision to sat the least. As a result the game has two hundred and thirteen less players than when it began. They've been deleted Aincrad and the real world."

"T-t-t.." Krystal shook her head fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes but who would blame her if she cried? Sable herself wanted to cry but she refused, she wouldn't let this maniac get to her. "As you can see internation media outlets have round the clock footage of everything including the deaths. At this point it's safe to assume that threat of a Nerve Gear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It is important you remember the following: there is no longer any way possible to revive someone within the game."

Sable's eyes widened instantly turning to Krystal. When they had been fighting the boar Krystal had got out of hand and her life bar almost depleted completely. If it had, would she still be here? She couldn't even begin to imagine life without her best friend around. Now wasn't the time to think like that though, she needed to be strong for Krystal and herself. "If your HP drops to zero your avatar will be deleted from the system forever and the Nerve Gear will simutaneously destroy your brain."

"There is only one way for a player to escape now..you must clear the game. Right now you're gathered on floor 1, the lowest floor of Aincrad. If you can get to the dungeon and clear the boss you may advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game.

"All 100 floors? B-but that will take months, years even!"

"Last but not least I've placed a little gift inside the item storage of every player. Please have a look." A gift? Sable wasn't to sure, he did just basically sentence them to death after all. "Krystal wait!" she yelled stopping her friend from opening her inventory. "I don't trust this guy one bit." as if on cue people all around them begin to change, taking their real world form. "See? Delete the item he gave you, now!" Sable and Krystal quickly disposed of the item: Mirror. "If we're going to be trapped in this hell hole it's best we stay disguised."

"R-right!"

"Right now you're probably wondering why, why would Akihiko Kayaba devlopr of Sword Art Online and Nerve Gear do this? Ultimately my goal was a simple one: The reason I created the world of Sword Art Online was to control the world of my design. As you can see I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players I wish you best of luck." he said, his body decomposing into bits. "Krystal we need to move..now!" Sable yelled grabbing her friends wrist and oushing trough the crowd.

"In a moment it's going to be chaos in there, we need to take advantage of this. We need to get to the next village! The fields around here are going to be swarming with people trying to gain cash and experience so if we hurry to the next town we'll have first dibs. The only way we're going to get out of this place is to get stronger."

"What's the point Valerie? You heard him, we have to get to floor 100. I've never ull beated a game in my entire life! How the hell do you expect me to make it that far?!...you're better off with."

"Don't say that!" Sable screamed slapping her across the face. Krystal turned to her friend with a bewildered expression, her hand rubbing the big red handprint on her face. "S-Sable..."

"Don't you ever say that! Do you honestly expect me to just let you die?! You and I are going to survive, do you understand me?! We are not quiters and we aren't about to start now! I don't give a damn how long it takes you and I are going to get out of this game alive. WE are going to survive. I need you to be strong Alexis because I can't do this without you." Krystal stared at her friend in shock and admiration, no matter how sad she got Sable always made her feel better about herself. "Yea...yea ok! We can do this, we can do this.."

"I sent you a friends request so accept it. Then you and I can party up but that's it. I think we'll be safer if it's just the two of us. A bigger party spells out trouble."

"Accepted and good idea." Sable turned to Krystal with eyes full of dedication and pride and a smile that could light up the darkness. it made Krystal's heart thump widly. "I promise to keep you sage Krystal no matter what. You are my best friend and I'll never, ever let anything happen to you because...I would die for you."

"S-S-Sable..."

"Let's go! People are going to catch on soon."

"Right!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I AM SOOOO PUMPED FOR SWORD ART ONLINE II! Seriously I can't explain to you guys how fucking much I love this anime. It makes me want to puke rainbows, it's that serious. My favorite part about it? Kirito and Asuna. They're the cutest fucking couple of al time! I didn't know I could feel so strongly about a fictional couple! And then their little family with Yui! Oh God it's so amazing. I can;t wait! I am dissapointed that Asuna won't play a big role in the new season but I'm still excited none the less. Anyways my little rants over. Please, please let me know what you think!

Oh! I have a big, big question. In the story I want to have romance and so far I'm thinking of pairing Sable with Klein and Krystal with Lisbeth or Silica and I even thought about Suguha and yes in case you haven't figured it out, Krystal is bisexual but leans more towards females.


End file.
